Cherry Blossom
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Hisana, if I look that cherry blossom in front of Kuchiki's mansion, I always imagine your smile. Even it was make my heart so hurt, honestly, I enjoyed that feeling. I miss you so much, my love...


**-Cherry Blossom-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Poetry/Romance  
Pairing(s) : Byakuya - Hisana  
WARNING : typo(s), (a bit) OOC, awful grammar (oh c'mon, I'm 16 and still learn how to write English fic well), all of this story is Byakuya's POV  
Summary : Hisana, if I look that cherry blossom in front of Kuchiki's mansion, I always imagine your smile. Even it was make my heart so hurt, honestly, I enjoyed that feeling. I miss you so much, my love...**

* * *

_Today, I look at that cherry blossom tree again._

_This afternoon, you can hear the sounds of wind._

_Calm, so comfortable._

_Kami-sama, I can see her smile again. Hisana..._

This is the first time I spend my afternoon with Hisana after we get maried. She said that she would like to see the cherry blossom tree in front of Kuchiki's mansion. I can see her smile, that make her looks cute.

"Byakuya-sama," she call me.

"Yes, Hisana?" I answer.

"Do you like this cherry blossom tree?"

"Yes."

"Same as me!"

I just give my little smile to her. She always says that my smile is warm and can make her calm. Then, Hisana raise my hand, I can feel her hand so cold. I see her violet eyes, and she looks embarassing.

_Today, tomorrow, a week ago, for me, that's all like yesterday._

_Without you, my heart feel lonely._

_Like I lost half of my heart._

_I miss you, Hisana..._

This is the first time I spend my afternoon alone. Hisana has been sick several times today. Unohana-taichou told me that my wife is very sick and may not live very long. You know? That's make my heart so hurt.

"Cough... cough..." I hear she coughing again.

I'm come in to the mansion and she looks awful. Lost her weight, looks so thin, and sleepy.

"Hisana."

"Byakuya-sama, forgive... cough... me..." she talks weakly.

"Take a rest now, Hisana."

Hisana smiles so weakly, and I take her to our bedroom. I'm preparing futon for her to sleep. Honestly, we have a comfortable bed in each bedroom, but Hisana always refuse and says that sleep on the futon is more comfortable.

Then, Hisana lay on the futon and close her eyes. I take her hand and kiss it. Patiently, wait her sleep, it's so weird, I can feel my heart beating fast. What's wrong?

_Hisana, if I look that cherry blossom in front of Kuchiki's mansion, I always imagine your smile._

_Even it was make my heart so hurt, honestly, I enjoyed that feeling._

_For the last time I said,_

_I miss you so much, my love..._

Shortly before her passing, Hisana asked me to find and adopt her biological sister, Rukia, whom she had abandoned as a baby. She also made me promise that I would not tell Rukia about her real family, for she believed that by abandoning Rukia when she was younger, she was not worthy to be called her sister. I remember that was when spring hasn't come yet.

I drink a glass of hot tea. Looking at Rukia, looks like she enjoyed fighting with him, Kurosaki Ichigo. Then, Renji comes and always, make more noisy in my mansion. But all make a little fun for me.

Hisana, I'm so sorry, I broke my promise. When Aizen orders Ichimaru to kill Rukia, I pulls her out of the attack and takes it instead. I collapses in Rukia's arms due to all my injuries. While being treated for my massive injuries by Unohana-taichou, I call for Rukia and breaks my promise by telling Rukia the truth of her past. I also explains why I was conflicted for so long between my promise to you and my parents, making it hard for me to determine the roles I should take when she was sentenced to be executed.

You can angry to me, Hisana, but I know that you won't do that. I'm happy now. Have Rukia and this all thanks to Kurosaki Ichigo and of course, you, Hisana. Without you, maybe I shouldn't have this happiness. I love you.

**.**

**.**

**~OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Really apologize if my English isn't so good, but mind to RnR? :)


End file.
